


The Sun

by restingkovicface



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Freewood - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restingkovicface/pseuds/restingkovicface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan may have been subjected to the terrors and the insanity of his career, but he had a saving grace: a boy who spent too much money and smiled like the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> "It's early and bright out  
> The sun swallowed me  
> I'm glad that you're here with me  
> This is where I want to be."

Ryan’s job was onerous, to say the very least. Being the most terrifying, ruthless murderer in the west coast didn’t exactly come with the minimal comfort of being easy. There was always lots of people to scare, guns to collect, money to count, and evidence to dispose of. Although he didn’t take that last concept to face-value, it was still completely exhausting to deal with every god damn day.  
  
  
Yet, despite all of the listlessness that came with the job, he loved it. There wasn’t anything better than riding out with his crew, stealing more money than any of them knew what to do with, and cheesing it before the cops came. Loving the job was easy, but the _darkness_ that came with would have killed him faster than any bullet ever could.  
  
  
Even though he was a merciless killer with a skull mask and blood stains on his favourite jacket, being in the dark all the time could drive anyone crazy. _Everything_ went down at night. Planning heists was done in dim, dingy rooms. Taking out political figures happened in the dark. Raiding rival gangs’ headquarters only took place midnight or later. The sporadic moments he even got to see the sun were few and in between. Days off were like a lifeline for Ryan.  
  
  
Until Gavin came along. Geoff said he picked the kid up downtown. Apparently Gavin was attempting to pick Geoff’s pocket, completely oblivious that he was trying to rob the most powerful man in half of the fucking country. But Geoff thought he had guts. And he was smart. Geoff told the rest of the crew that if he tried hard enough, Gavin could have just fucking charmed Geoff’s wallet out of his coat pocket.  
  
  
“I think he’d make a good addition to the crew,” Geoff said with a shrug. And that was the end of that conversation.  
  
  
Michael and Jack had taken to him immediately. Michael thought that the kid’s cocky attitude and lust for all things golden and over-priced was hilarious. Jack just liked everybody, and they thought that the kid had style.  
  
  
Ray and Ryan, on the other hand, took a long while to warm up to the smarmy prick. Michael, after months of bragging and talking of how innocent Gavin really was, was able to convince Ray that Gavin wasn’t any harm, and they became quick friends. Geoff and Jack had a much harder time getting Ryan to trust him. But they eventually did.  
  
  
Ryan found him easy to talk to. Gavin was funny and odd, and the strong English accent and made-up words he used when he talked made him all the more intriguing, much to Ryan’s dismay. He accidentally found himself making more and more excuses to be around Gavin, his heart thumping loudly in his chest whenever Gavin was around, becoming more brave and awkwardly flirting, and he knew that it would probably be the death of him.  
  
  
The horrible attempts at flirting on Ryan’s end led to Gavin becoming very frustrated and kissing him in a spur-of-the-moment situation. It wasn’t a very ideal time, being in the middle of a gang attack, but it was effective nonetheless. From then on, Ryan wouldn’t go anywhere unless he was certain Gavin would be safe or Gavin could come with him.

  
  
At this point, Ryan couldn't imagine himself with anyone but Gavin. He was absolutely in love with the stupid, blonde haired pick-pocket, from the thick English accent to the infectious laugh to the over-priced clothes and the purchasing of expensive toys he would break the very next day. Ryan simply could not soak up enough of Gavin.  
  
  
And, by some miracle of nature, Gavin seemed to feel the same way about Ryan. After a heist-gone-wrong or a nasty argument with another one of the crew, Gavin would sneak his way into Ryan’s room while everyone was asleep, wake him up, and make him cuddle and hum until they both fell asleep again. Gavin was always awake before Ryan was. He did this so often that eventually it just became a ritual, more or less.  
  
  
The night that Gavin stopped waiting for everyone to be asleep before sneaking off to Ryan’s room, Ryan was sure that his heart was going to explode out of his chest. It wasn’t the fact that Gavin no longer felt the need to surreptitiously sleep next to Ryan; it was the fact that Gavin didn’t say he was going to _his_ room, he said “ _our_ ” room and politely asked if Ryan was going to join him.  
  
  
Naturally, Ryan flubbed horrendously, but Gavin only snorted and pulled him along. Somehow time nearly slowed to a complete stop. In his mind, the trip from Geoff’s living room to his -- _their_ \-- bedroom took an eternity. Everything from the walking down the hallway to their undressing to Gavin stealing one of Ryan’s t-shirts to crawling into bed and Gavin lying his head on Ryan’s chest seemed completely surreal. The only thing that Ryan could actually process as real were the slight, dainty breaths, which would later develop into outrageous chainsaw snoring, that came from Gavin as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
So he laid there. They might have gone to bed at 4:30, and Ryan simply laid there reflecting on how unbelievably lucky he was. There he was, laying in bed in the most expensive penthouse in Los Santos, his four best friends outside laughing, hundreds of millions of dollars in the bank, a handful of the most lavish, and illegal, cars sitting in his garage, and the only part of the entire situation that was of value to him was the small, sleeping, asshole snoozing on his chest.  
  
  
The sun started to come up at around 7. Ryan must have drifted to sleep at some point, because the slight movement of Gavin turning his head caused him to jerk awake. Gavin didn’t wake but muttered a soft “Sorry, love,” before burrowing his head back into Ryan’s shoulder.  
  
  
Gazing down upon Gavin, with sharp golden rays pouring in from the cracks in the blinds, Ryan almost felt tears welling up in his eyes. The light danced with Gavin’s unruly tawny hair, exaggerating the blonde embedded in the wayward mane. Shadows rested in a way that perfectly contoured every angle of Gavin’s tanned face. Something about him just laying there with Ryan, looking so completely, impossibly beautiful in every single way stirred something within Ryan that he had never felt before.  
  
  
Almost instinctively, he gathered Gavin in his arms to cradle him. The Brit only stirred when Ryan began planting small kisses on his forehead, cheeks, ears, and nose.  
  
  
“‘Morning, love,” Gavin muttered, blinking his soft green eyes in order to better focus on Ryan. “What’s wrong? You look sad,” he frowned. He turned to glance at the clock sitting on Ryan’s dresser, and looked like he was going to faint. “No wonder you’re sad! It’s bloody 7 in the damn morning!” Gavin groaned, rolling his eyes. Ryan watched him wiggle from his arms and slide off into the floor, murmuring something about getting a shower.  
  
  
Ryan must have been staring as Gavin collected some clean clothes to wear, because Gavin grinned widely and heat rose to his face when he made eye contact with Ryan.  
  
  
“Wot?” he asked defensively, pulling Ryan’s shirt further down his body to shield it from Ryan’s eyes.  
  
  
“Nothing,” Ryan told him softly. Gavin only flushed deeper as he made his way to the bathroom, smiling and shaking his head when he looked at Ryan again.  
  
  
Ryan sat still in bed for a moment before getting up to find himself some half-clean clothes to wear while lounging around in the house. As he was sniffing some discarded pieces of clothing -- and he couldn’t believe how ridiculous he was being -- he actually began tearing up.  
  
  
If anyone asked, it was just allergies. But Ryan knew exactly why the tears were there. His job was hard. It was difficult and stressful and sickening at times. The job was dark and hollow and one could get completely sucked into it and spat back out, cold and heartless, just like it wanted. Ryan, however, was a different case. Ryan may have been subjected to the terrors and the insanity of his career, but he had a saving grace: a boy who spent too much money and smiled like the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> :---)
> 
> Song:  
> (The Sun - Tigers Jaw)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6TiR84uVHs


End file.
